The disclosure relates to a correction method and system, and more particularly to a brightness correction method and system.
Featuring the favorable advantages of thinness, lightness, and generating low radiation, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used. Each LCD comprises a display panel including a number of pixels. The light transmittance of each pixel is determined by the voltage difference between the upper plate voltage and the lower plate voltage. The light transmittance of every pixel is typically non-linear with respect to the voltage applied across the pixel. Thus, gamma voltage correction is performed to reduce color distortion by adjusting the brightness of pixels of the display panel.
Generally, an image displayed in a display panel is constituted by three basic colors (RBG) such that the gamma voltages of each color must be respectively corrected. Thus a manufacturer must spend 10˜15 minutes on gamma voltage correction in a display panel.
Since the gamma voltage correction for display panels is time-consuming, the manufacturer does not perform gamma voltage correction for every display panel. The manufacturer gives a standard gamma voltage group and then records the standard gamma voltage group in each display panel.
Since characteristics of display panels are different, as each display panel utilizes the standard gamma voltage group, aberration easily occurs in the display panels.